honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Desforge class
Info from Ship Book 3 The following is taken from Ship Book 3: The Short Victorious War of the SITS 2.0 game system. Ships in Class Alcazar, Auphan, Baudin, Bouvet, Bruat, Courbet, Decrès, Desforge, Duperré, Hamelin, Kersaint, Linois, Morillot, Muselier, Dainville, Picquet, Requin, Roussin, Toulouse Estimated Service Life 1887 to 1964 PD Specification Mass: 95,750 tons Length: 393 m Beam: 46 m Draught: 27 m Acceleration: 519.2 G Crew: 435 (65 Officers, 370 Enlisted) Power: 2 RF/6 Dampierre 4 Fusion Reactors Electronics AG-25(a) AG-25 Gravitic Detection Array AR-26 Phased Radar Array AL-26(a) Lidar Array SLCF-19 18x14-channel Distributed Control System ARBB-22 Electronic Countermeasures Armament: 12 LME-3(d) Missile Tubes 2 L/75 Anti-Ship Lasers 6 L/66 Anti-Ship Lasers 10 LMC-8(g) Counter Missile Tubes 8 P/16x3 Laser Clusters Magazines: 156 E14 Impeller Drive Missiles 360 C2 Counter Missiles 6 LAD-24 Tethered ECM Decoys Small Craft: 3 DB.100 Mercure-class Cutters 2 D.435 Ouragan-class Pinnaces Design and Construction The Desforge-class of destroyer is a contemporary of the Bastogneclass, and was designed as a “balanced” destroyer, with a heavier defensive suite and lighter broadside. In particular, it was mandated into production by Legislaturalist political pressure, and only begrudgingly accepted over the objections of the People’s Navy. In spite of the overly political nature of its creation, it appears to have been the first Naval design in living memory to actually come in under budget in both the design trials and series production. The Desforge-class suffers from being the odd ship out in Havenite doctrinal usage, having a reduced throw weight compared to what doctrine demands. In a navy of specialist units, the Desforge’s attempt to be “good enough” for multi-mission roles has made it less than favored in some circles. Even with the opposition of the Navy, the Desforge is being built in large series runs—not as large as the more conventional Bastogne, but large enough to be a significant portion of the PN’s destroyer inventory. As much as the admirals despise it as a screening unit, the accountants love its low cost and manpower requirements. Viewed without the blinders of the “win at the first salvo” doctrine, the Desforge is a capable ship. Doctrinal Notes Doctrinally, the Desforge is best used as a screening unit and scout; it has fairly long legs for a ship its size, and its defensive suite lets it survive encounters with enemy units when on picket duty. It also has fairly high armor for a ship of its rate, furthering survivability. Most admirals who have Desforges assigned to them attempt to trade them for Bastognes if they have the political pull to do so, and send them on as convoy escorts and scouts if they can’t get rid of them for something more capable. Notable Units and Engagements Commodore Carol Williamson, in command of TU 32, had a squadron of Desforges handed to her by her superior; ostensibly to use them as a screening unit to her cruiser division. When Manticoran forces hit her system to disrupt Havenite logistics in the early phases of the war, she separated her Desforges to escort supply freighters safely past the hyper limit, and threw her cruisers and light cruisers into the teeth of the Manticoran attackers. The resulting battle split into two parts - the Manticoran destroyers, and one Warrior-class heavy cruiser pursued the Desforges and freighters to the hyper limit, while the Prince Consorts and Star Knights drew out Williamson’s heavier units into a tangential thrust against orbital facilities. In the resulting battle, most of Williamson’s heavy forces were destroyed, with two units surrendering, though they did bloody the Manticoran’s nose in the process. The Desforges, organized as a screen around the freighters, managed to escort their charges to the hyper limit. Ends content from Ship Book 3 Andrewtheh (talk) 00:40, February 9, 2014 (UTC) :Beautiful. I incorporated the relevant info into the article and also added the image you uploaded -- it's much better than the old one. -- SaganamiFan (talk) 09:31, February 9, 2014 (UTC)